Mission: Adorable
by HPslashSPNLuver92
Summary: AU, OOC. Dean/Jade bonding. You're welcome! :D Pointy claws, sharp teeth: the dangers of playing with a kitten. But it's worth for their love, isn't it?


**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC.**

**Hey, guys! I had this idea for a few days, but I had to make an honest oneshot out of it.**

**Hope you'll like my Jadey-cuteness. (I make up the weirdest words... :D)**

**If anyone had enough of Sam/Jade, then this will be a favorite: this has Dean/Jade bonding in it! I remember one person asking for it.**

**And finally, this was the strangest beginning I've written so far...**

**Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Poke…<em>

…

_Pokey-poke…_

…

_Picky-pokey-poke…_

_Twitch…_

_WHOOSH! THUMP!_

_**TARGET MISSED**_

A deep chuckle echoed through the motel room, which came from one of the beds. The voice was answered by a glint of eyes under the nightstand, although the bed's occupant hadn't noticed it. The figure on the bed slid closer to the edge, searching for the attacker of his hand. His grass-green eyes glittered happily in the sunlight, his blonde tresses were spiked up with gel. He slowly lowered his hand down again, watching attentively for signs of the upcoming assault. One finger twitched mockingly…

A black blur shot out from under the nightstand and aimed its way towards the hand, which flew up quickly to avoid the collision. The blur landed on the carpet with a thump and slid to a stop. The little disheveled tail twitched from excitement and the black ruffled furball of a kitten turned back around, lowering into a crouch, planning its next move. Jade-green eyes followed every bit of movement of their target, which slowly lowered back down again, hanging lazily from the bed.

This time, a finger reached the carpet on the floor and began slowly dancing in front of the black kitten, causing one small ear to twitch in mock-annoyance, while those beautiful green orbs watched the finger like a panther observed its prey. Suddenly the animal shot forward, almost blurring from the speed of the assault, but the finger was quicker: it jumped up again, avoiding the attacker. The kitten could stop itself in time to slide under the nightstand again.

The deep chuckle floated up in the room once again and the occupant of the bed jumped down from his station onto the floor, crouching down onto the closest level to the kitten's. He put his hand out onto the ground in front of him, his fingers standing on their tips like a spider. Kitten and man stared at each other with narrowed eyes, mischievous glints in their irises…

All of a sudden the kitten shot forward from the crouch and jumped at the hand. This time the fingers stayed where they were and the wrestling match finally began. The fingers tried to wrap around the kitten, urging the animal into action, but the tiny creature caught the hand first, attacking the enemy instantly. The fingertips tickled its stomach, but the kitten grasped them with its front paws and bit down on them, paying attention not to penetrate the skin with its sharp teeth. Its back legs kicked wildly at the attacker without claws and its tail was wagging in happiness.

"What are you doing?" came an amused voice from the door of the motel room. The two looked up to see a younger man standing there with a warm smile dancing on his lips, chestnut-brown locks framing the handsome face.

"Hey, Sammy" Dean answered cheerfully as he returned to his task: playing with their kitten, Jade. Sam shook his head fondly and stepping in he closed the door behind him. He left the pair alone to their fun, packing his purchases away, but his brother looked really strange kneeling next to the bed wrestling with a tiny kitten with his hand, he couldn't help but glance at them from time to time. Maybe because he hadn't seen Dean in this situation?

"OW!" the pained cry broke him out of his thoughts and he swiftly turned around.

Dean was sitting on his heels, inspecting his hand with barely noticeable flinches, while Jade was crouching at the nightstand, trembling from fear and jade-green eyes wide as saucers.

"What is it?" Sam asked worriedly as he hurried to his brother. Dean wouldn't cry out from pain if it wasn't that bad.

"I'm alright" Dean reassured the young man, who grabbed his hand to inspect it. "It just surprised me."

Sam found four little puncture marks on the bottom of the middle finger. It looked like Jade bit down too hard on his target, because the wound was bleeding profusely. When Sam pressed on it gently, Dean could barely gulp down a hiss, trying not to worry his brother unnecessarily, but it hurt like a bitch!

"I'll get the antiseptic" Sam jumped up and went into the bathroom. Dean gently wiped the blood away and waited for his brother to return, when a meek mew reached his ears. Looking up he saw Jade gazing at him guiltily and sadly. Dean picked him up and placed him on his lap.

"Look!" the man showed his injury to the kitten. Jade inspected the marks of his own small canines on the reddened finger. "It's not that bad, you see?"

"Hey, where are the band-aids?" Sam called out from the bathroom. "I can't find any!"

"We just got a whole new package of them!" Dean answered, but he was cut off by a rough feeling on his finger next to the wound. When he looked down, he caught the cutest thing he ever saw in his whole life.

Jade had wrapped his front legs around the man's hand tenderly, bringing it closer to himself, and had begun licking the skin right above the marks. The kitten-licks were so gentle that Dean couldn't stop the adoring smile to creep onto his face. The mustache of the small animal tickled his palm slightly, but it was a tolerable torment to bear for the nurturing the kitten showed.

"Aw" he heard from behind. Sam knelt next to them, just watching the scene in front of him. – He's so adorable.

"Dude!" Dean whined, but his own smile ruined his performance. "Don't go all girly on me!" Sam just rolled his eyes then stroked the kitten's head with a finger. Jade looked up at the brothers and noticed the attention he received with his nurturing. The two men thought that if Jade had been human, he would blush by now, but the kitten just rubbed his head into Sam's hand with a quiet purr.

"Come on, little Jade!" Sam lifted Jade off of his brother's lap into his own. "Let's take care of Dean, shall we?"

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes at that, but Jade just mewed once in agreement. Sam disinfected the wound and wrapped the band-aid around Dean's finger.

"Do you want to play some more?" he asked his brother. Dean looked away embarrassed, surprising Sam.

"Would you mind?" the man murmured shyly. Sam just gave Jade back to him with a smile. The afternoon passed with joy and laughter, as both of the brothers enjoyed the fun of entertaining their little kitten.

_The end_

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this one, check out the other oneshots, too. Hope you liked this!<strong>

**See you soon!**


End file.
